<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shielded Seduction by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321107">Shielded Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves'>Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Body, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker gets stuck in his shield during a battle. Little did he know, Ramjet would be there to take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ramjet/trailbreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shielded Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @cursed-drivein-29 on tumblr, who made adorable body body's of these guys. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trailbreaker always felt like he was such a drain on the team. He was slow, he ate more than most, even his skills felt useless in comparison to how much he took from the team. He was feeling especially useless now. He was in the middle of a battlefield, and was doing a fairly good job of helping his team, until he was knocked off from the cliff, and his shielding activated. You might think ‘well what’s the problem? That sounds more convenient than anything’, and you’d be right. If he could control when he could put it down. He was currently stuck at a rock cliff, shield refusing to come back down. The battle still waged above him, and he was unable to help. He tried his comm link once more.</p>
<p>“Autobots, its Trailbreaker. For the hundredth time, I’m stuck at the cliff side. Anyone?”</p>
<p>His shielding kept the outside world away, but also kept himself from reaching out to anyone. He was essentially trapped here until his shield randomly shut down. He sighed as he crossed his arms, laying back and staring against the cave wall. He couldn't bear to look at the horizon anymore, given that everyone was fighting out there didn't even know he was there. It was so disheartening, he couldn't help but just decide to bide his time. On the plus side, it was quiet in here, peaceful, given that the battlefield outside was muffled by the barrier.</p>
<p>That was when the shield quaked around him. He suddenly turned around, and was face to face with the source. Someone had found him. </p>
<p>And it wasn't a friend.</p>
<p>He peered up above him, and was greeted with a decepticon. Not just any decepticon, it was Ramjet, the seeker NO ONE wanted to deal with (come to think of it no one wanted to deal with any of the coneheads). He was above him, slamming his fists against the barrier walls. His fists had fury behind them, his blows having his weight to support him. Trailbreaker held his hands up in defense, as if he was getting the attacks.</p>
<p>"Woah woah woah! Come on, I'm defenseless here!!"</p>
<p>"Why do you THINK I'm attacking you?!"</p>
<p>"Okay, messed up but fair-"</p>
<p>His sentence was interrupted by another bang on the wall. Ramjet was looking upon him in such a hungry, furious way, it was like watching a cat looking at a bed of baby birds. Primus this dude was way bigger in person. Another slam made him flinch, and he couldn’t help but question just how long his shield was going to hold. He sat there for who knows how long, bracing himself for some impact, only for it to never come. It took a moment for him to stop hearing the slams, and when he did, he looked back up at the assailant.</p>
<p>"You...okay-"</p>
<p>"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, AUTOBOT SCUM!"</p>
<p>The barrier was thick, but this guy was loud enough for his words to come through quite clearly. Trailbreaker held his hands up in surrender, just wanting a moment for them both to calm down. He was panting as he leaned against the shield, clearly having worn himself out. Like most decepticons, he was big, far bigger than him, and he looked just as scary. Lips curled into a snarl, a scar over one of his eyes, he looked deadly. Once Ramjet managed to calm down, at least enough to ungrip his hands, Trailbreaker tried again.</p>
<p>"Wow, okay. I damn near passed out- you are a STRONG guy aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Stronger than you and your petty shield, autobot. Come on out and fight me, quit HIDING."</p>
<p>"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I could control this thing. If anyone could put it down though, I'd suspect it'd be you."</p>
<p>The snarl left his face, but his eyes still looked angry, fueled by decepticon fury. </p>
<p>"I'm waiting for some snarky follow-up to that."</p>
<p>"Then you aren't getting it. Because I genuinely thought you were gonna take this down, you're STRONG."</p>
<p>Ramjet banged one of his fists against the shield, but Trailbreaker could tell there was far less force in this hit.</p>
<p>"What trick do you think you're pulling, scum?"</p>
<p>"I'm not pulling anything? I'm serious, you're REALLY strong."</p>
<p>Trailbreaker adjusted himself up to look at him better. He put his hand up to meet his, and whistled. </p>
<p>"Seriously, you've got REALLY big hands. Big STRONG hands that fit the rest of you."</p>
<p>Ramjet clearly wasn't expecting that comment, given the way his brow un furrowed his previously hardened brow.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do what?”</p>
<p>“THAT!”</p>
<p>His roar seemed to have died down to a groan of embarrassment now, and trailbreaker realized; he was blushing. It wasn’t angry at all, he was flustered by his comment. It was then he had the idea. Maybe, just maybe, he could sweet his way into getting the other to break this thing down. He’d be too tuckered out to fight back, and he could join the frey. Trailbreaker chuckled and leaned against him, clearly making the other tense. </p>
<p>“What? You mean give you a compliment? Not my fault you’re a big boy.”</p>
<p>Trailbreaker wasn’t exactly a flirt, but due to the fact that he was naturally encouraging, words came from him rather easily. Ramjet hissed at his words, sending another fist against the shield.</p>
<p>“Don’t you start your autobot tricks on me!-”</p>
<p>“How can I trick you? You’re clearly the smartest bot they got around. Going after a helpless little autobot? That’s not only clever, that’s downright ruthless~”</p>
<p>Another thud. Maybe it was just him, but he could’ve sworn he heard a crack somewhere in this space. Ramjet brought his face closer, as if he could intimidate him into stopping.</p>
<p>“Knock. It. Off.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I will. Why would I wanna stop telling you what’s so plainly obvious.”</p>
<p>As if he had a death wish, he brought his smug grin right up towards his, nearly having to go on his tippy toes to do so.</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to just sit there and whine at me to stop it. I expect you to use those big, strong arms of yours, and make me.”</p>
<p>That was just enough for Ramjet to throw his body back, only to send it crashing it forward towards the shield. It may have been coincidence, it may have been the fact that Ramjet was actually that strong. Either way, the shield suddenly crumpled under them, and Ramjet was free. At least, that’s what he thought. Now, he had a big mech looming over him, fists clenched, body heaving, face furious. Ramjet was glaring down at him, and he had just told him a second ago, to make him stop. He was SO fucked. He was about to make a plea for him to take it easy, before the decepticon suddenly leaned forward, and planted his lips onto his. He should’ve pushed him off, should’ve called for help, should’ve attacked-should’ve done SOMETHING. But for some reason, he found himself powerless against him. Something about being held down, something about being kissed so firmly, made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a while.</p>
<p>Important.</p>
<p>His lips parted from his, and they both gazed at each other, caught up in a daze. There was a silent exchange between them, delivered by their eyes alone, and suddenly his pants were yanked down, suddenly his giant arms were planted next to his head, keeping him paralyzed in awe. This guy was so huge, it was a dream that he wanted to touch HIM. </p>
<p>“You wanted me to make you, I’ll make you.”</p>
<p>Before Trailbreaker could even THINK about telling him no (not that he would), he was inside of him. His cock was slamming in and out of him, and Trailbreaker was clinging onto his clothes for dear life, body suddenly being forced to take pulses and pulses of pleasure. This was all happening so fast, so furiously, he couldn’t even process it. He was getting absolutely RAILED by a big, bulky baddy, and he didn’t even feel bad about it. He just sat there, taking him right to the hilt, over and over, so tempted to not escape him, that he had his legs around him like some bear trap. Ramjet wouldn’t even give him space to process the sudden dirty deed; teeth sinking alongside his shoulder and neck, swears escaping from his drool soaked lips.</p>
<p>“You’re a tiny little boy, aren’t you? I could sit here, and fuck you all I want, and you can’t do ANYTHING about it.”</p>
<p>Trailbreaker felt himself yanking at his jacket as the next thrust slammed his cock against just that perfect spot. This mech liked it hard, fast, and hungry, and Trailbreaker could get behind that. Well, under that in this case. After his skin felt soaked, not to mention sore to hell and back, Ramjet lifted his face to look down at him, a knowing smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“You're gonna cum for the big, bad decepticon, aren’t you? You’re gonna get a huge fucking load inside of you, and you WANT that. You wanna go home with an ass full of decepticon fluids? Do you?”</p>
<p>Trailbreaker met his gaze, before starting to nod furiously. Ramjet could’ve made him beg, could've made him scream like a little prisoner for him, but the little mech had done plenty of talking already. Ramjet, hissing through his teeth, dug himself deep inside the smaller companion. Trailbreaker felt his fingers dig into him, felt the hot, thick substance fill him into excess, seeping out of him. Ramjet kept him held down by his weight, panting and relishing in the afterglow.</p>
<p>“Trailbreaker!!”</p>
<p>Trailbreaker looked blurrily at the third voice. Ramjet didn’t shove him off, but grinned at them. Trailbreaker had just got caught getting fucked by a decepticon.</p>
<p>And he wanted to get rammed again, badly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>